[unreadable] This proposal requests funding for a high-throughput transmission electron microscope (TEM) and related accessories, eight major users in the Eye Research Institute, Department of Biological Sciences, and Physics Department of Oakland University will utilize the shared equipment for investigations into fundamental biological processes in human disease states The equipment requested, a FEI Morgagni TEM is intended for the study of ongoing physiological and pathological pathways, and its ease-of-use makes it superbly suited to a multi-user scientific environment Current NIH-funded projects that require and will make extensive use of the requested equipment include 1) signal transduction in normal and degenerative inner retinal neurons, 2) gene therapy for inherited retinal degenerations, 3) role of extracellular matrix in nerve cell death in glaucoma, 4) mechanisms of lens epithelia cell regeneration and cataract formation, 5) photoreceptor related mechanisms of retinal degeneration, 6) retinal metabolism in health and disease, 7) establishment of human lens epithelial cell lines, and 8) determination of collagen fiber orientation in normal and diseased articular cartilage The requested instrument will make possible rapid and facile high qualit) image acquisition and analysis required to complete aims described in the funded projects An advisory committee, consisting of four major users, and an EM laboratory supervisor will oversee and coordinate use and maintenance of the instrument The equipment will be housed in the established Electron Microscopy Laboratory Suite within the Eye Research Institute of Oakland University, the facility will be made available to other members of the campus community on an as-available basis, with priority given to NIH-funded projects Oakland University (OU) recognizes the immediate need for this instrument and has committed appropriate space and financial support for ongoing maintenance costs [unreadable] [unreadable]